B Class
This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between two classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in human world, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human world is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power, as Hokushin did when he first met Yusuke. Outline B-class are much more intelligent then the C-classes, and could be classified as intellectually superior to humans, only to be less intelligent then wise A-classes that have experience on their side, and the omnipotent S-classes, as such they have planning capabilities and can team up with other demons, setting their egos aside to a better cause. However, they are still instinctive and have an primitive lust for sadism and battle as seen with Younger Toguro, Karasu and Bui who have the ability to calm it to the point that they appear composed, or because of their intelligence, become extremely overconfident and prone to rage when they are bested as seen with Elder Toguro, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka. The demons of this class have been shown to be almost identical to a human except with a few non-human features, like oddly colored hair, a few horns and large size. One B-class, Itsuki is so intelligent, that he has developed human like emotions like a sense of humor, a twisted desire of something pure becoming depraved, and love, it is implied that he might have been in the midpoint of becoming an A-class. Humans who reached this level also keep their emotions in check, and are capable of complex strategies. 'Notable members' Demons Shishiwakamaru - Former Suzuka - Former Younger Toguro - Deceased Elder Toguro - Alive, but imprisoned by Kurama's Sinning Tree Karasu- Deceased Bui- Alive Hiei - Former Kurama - Former Itsuki - Alive Humans that have power level equivalencies with this class Kuwabara - Former Yusuke - Former Kuroko Sanada - Former Sadao Makihara - Deceased Genkai - Alive Kaname Hagiri - Alive Special Categories The''' Quest-class''' (支配能力 クエスト･クラス, Shihai''Nōryoku Kuesuto-Kurasu, translated as Rule Ability) is a special breed of demon with the ability to create something from nothing; literally materializing objects from thin air. These objects are usually some kind of weapon. The only confirmed member of this Karasu, although Hokushin and Kurama have demonstrated a similar ability to a small degree. It is implied that at least the demon has to be a B-class to master the technique, making it a subcategory of the B-class. 'Notable Members' Karasu- Deceased Hokushin - Implied, but Unconfirmed Trivia *Karasu, a member of Team Toguro is the only officially known member of the '''Quest-class' demons; his power revolved around the ability to create different types of bombs. *Hokushin, an S-class demonstrates a similar ability to manifest knives and parlor tricks from his sleeves to the Quest class. *Kurama, manipulates his energy into seeds of plants, Karasu mentioned that this is similar to quest-class abilities but is different as Kurama manipulates his energy into already existing things. Bui may also be an example, with his axe, but it is not the main attack he has. It is presumbably created from his Battle Aura. *B Class demons have displayed various means to suppress their power, weights, armor, percentages, special devices and even disguises. They also are very reserved in their methods in their methods of fighting; ironically, A Class although much more intelligent, have no hesitation to use their full power on an opponent. *Unlike from C class to B class, training is usually insufficient for moving up B class to A class. An intense emotional experience is what triggered most known characters. References Category:Demon classes